<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family can be Found by judas_fell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384820">Family can be Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_fell/pseuds/judas_fell'>judas_fell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_fell/pseuds/judas_fell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh.<br/>“So uh..Where’d you get a kid boss..?” She murmurs, a manicured brow raised as she looked down at the clump of blankets and long messy hair, Chrollo leaning against her doorway with a cigarette between his chapped lips. </p>
<p>“Forest..” He answers simply, Machi giving a slight roll of her eyes, “Of course…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrollo and Kortopi, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bush Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest Chrollo currently resided in did little to protect from the rain above, a sigh escaping him as he ran a hand through his now soaked hair, dark eyes focussed up on the sky. He’d been wandering aimlessly for a few months now. Perhaps he should attempt to meet up with one of his spiders soon enough…</p>
<p>A whimper interrupts his thoughts. </p>
<p>He couldn't imagine why anyone would be this deep in the forest, this far from civilization, unless they were anything like himself. Wandering in search of a purpose. In search of who he was. Before he could dive too deep into such philosophical thoughts, he hears another whimper and some movement from a nearby bush. A curious hum escapes his throat, boots crunching against the damp pine leaves below him as he approaches the sound, pushing aside the dense leaves of a nearby bush.<br/>Ah. <br/>What met him were the tired, frightened, eyes of a small child. No older than 4 or 5. They were shaking. A frown tugs at Chrollo’s lips as he kneels down. Such long hair…He brushes the long gray locks aside some, and in response the child skitters back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skittish one hm..?” He mutters, voice a tad hoarse. He hasn't talked with anyone in quite awhile. “Are you hurt? I know someone who can help..” He offers a kind gaze, mouth twisting in a gentle smile as he holds a hand out. Objectively speaking, this child should not trust him. He’s a strange man, with a strange tattoo, strange clothes, who is for some reason also in this random dense forest. Of course the kid was scared. </p>
<p>It takes some convincing to coax the young boy out, but eventually he comes forward, allowing Chrollo to lift him carefully, sniffing against his shoulder as they walked in perfect silence. The child had no interest in speaking, and so Chrollo simply stayed silent. </p>
<p>*  *  * </p>
<p>Machi raised a brow as Chrollo set what she was pretty sure was a toddler down in front of her. Huh. “So uh..Where’d you get a kid boss..?” She murmurs, a manicured brow raised as she looked down at the clump of blankets and long messy hair, Chrollo leaning against her doorway with a cigarette between his chapped lips. </p>
<p>“Forest..” He answers simply, Machi giving a slight roll of her eyes, “Of course…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence stretches over them, before she sighs, carefully turning the boy. A cut on his cheek, and what appeared to be a broken ankle. </p>
<p>“How much will it be?” Chrollo speaks up from his spot, watching as she summons her nen stitches, fixing the cut with ease, pink eyes flicking up a moment, before she shrugs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a kid danchou..Besides, these are easy fixes, it’s free of charge,” She states simply, adjusting her loose ponytail, before getting to work on the awkwardly angled ankle. “Did you knock him out, or is he just oblivious to pain?” Machi speaks up as she closes a seam against the child's leg, Chrollo’s soft gray gaze flicking over, looking amused. </p>
<p>“Knocked him out, didn’t want to deal with a screaming child, or with explaining how you’ve fixed him up..Besides, poor thing did look rather exhausted..” He murmurs with a slight wave of his hand, Machi snorting softly. “I’m sure he was..Broken limbs aren’t exactly easy for anyone to deal with..Much less a kid..” She mumbles, before leaning back, moving to rummage through the cabinets, pulling out a small throw blanket, tossing it to the couch they’d positioned the boy on. </p>
<p>“Danchou, you rest here too, if you thought i’d be lookin’ over some kid for you just because I fixed him up you were dead wrong,'' She hums, stretching her arms above her head. Machi was never much of a kid person, Chrollo knew this. Most troupe members werent really. Chrollo didn't think he was, but this child had drawn him in. Interested him. Perhaps this could help him learn more about himself. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, don’t worry, I planned to stay..Now go rest, I’ll be here..” He murmurs simply, moving to slump down beside the couch, Machi watching a moment as Chrollo merely stared up at the ceiling, the boy behind him frowning a bit in his sleep. As the boy began to shift, Chrollo's eyes flicked back some, humming quietly, a single hand raising to rest in the young boy's unruly hair.<br/>And the frown melted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kortopi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This seemed to peak the boys interest, but instead of answering he tugs on Chrollos coat.<br/>“What’s your name!” He exclaims, saying it more like a statement than a question, which gains another soft chuckle from Chrollo, giving the child an amused gaze, leaning on his own hand some. “Chrollo Lucilfer, charmed to meet you young little no name,” he murmurs, a teasing lilt to his voice as he offers his hand to the small boy, who blinks his owlish eyes, before giggling and gripping three of Chrollo's fingers in his little hand, shaking them eagerly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quickly discovered that the boy was not quite as calm as previously assumed. Maybe the broken limb and soft whimpers had convinced him that he would not be as hyperactive as any other child. Chrollo was wrong. </p><p>Because, at the moment, the boy was running laps around Machi’s living room. A stolen apartment no doubt, Chrollo was sure if he opened the wrong closet the previous owners would fall out in a heap. The spider leader would not be opening anything at the moment though, currently more than happy to sit on the old couch, legs crossed, gaze following the excitable boy. He still had barely spoken, tripping and stumbling as he sprinted about, gaze flitting from one thing to the next, big eyes curious and wide. </p><p>“You act as though you’ve never seen a living room..” Chrollo’s soft voice finally rang above the soft pitter patter of the boys feet. It occurred to him a moment later that perhaps the boy had not, in fact, seen a living room before. “Have you?”  The little one skid to a stop in front of the couch, blinking, swallowing, and tilting his head, long hair falling to cover one of his eyes. It was endearing. </p><p>“Uhm..” Chrollo sat up a little straighter as the boy let out that soft noise, giving a coaxing smile, encouraging him to continue. “..Have, but this..Have..more things!!” The boy concludes. The first sentence he’d spoken this whole time, and it was just to marvel about a one bedroom apartment. What an intriguing little fellow. </p><p>“Is that so? I think this quite an ordinary amount of things..but perhaps I’ve grown accustomed to the city lifestyle..” Chrollo murmurs with a low chuckle, speaking to the child as if they were his own age. He didn't see the point of baby talking.If they couldn't figure out what he was saying that was for them to deal with, not him. </p><p>Silence stretched for a moment, before the boy spoke loudly once more. </p><p>“Why’d you get me here?” His voice held a crack to it, likely hoarse from crying.<br/>
Chrollo tilts his head.<br/>
“You mean, why did I bring you here? I am not quite sure..I suppose you simply intrigued me..” Chrollo murmurs with a small shrug, before a realization dawns on him.<br/>
“What is your name?” </p><p>Silence once again. </p><p>“Dunno!” </p><p>Hm. Okay. </p><p>“Would you like to have one?” </p><p>This seemed to peak the boys interest, but instead of answering he tugs on Chrollos coat. “What’s your name!” He exclaims, saying it more like a statement than aa question, which gains another soft chuckle from Chrollo, giving the child an amused gaze, leaning on his own hand some. “Chrollo Lucilfer, charmed to meet you young little no name,” he murmurs, a teasing lilt to his voice as he offers his hand to the small boy, who blinks his owlish eyes, before giggling and gripping three of Chrollo's fingers in his little hand, shaking them eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>Once again, the boy was asleep, and Chrollo's fingers were buried in the long hair that swept over his round face, other hand holding up a small book, eyes flicking over the pages, only tearing his gaze from the pages when he heard Machi walking towards him once again. She’d met the boy awake now, had introduced herself, had gone through the same questioning for his name, or lack thereof. And when he fell asleep she had opted to make something for dinner. </p><p>“You ought to wake him up soon, the pasta is going to get cold soon enough..” She murmured, leaning on the couch, head tilted. It was odd, seeing Chrollo beside such a small child. Hm. Well, maybe not so odd. He’d been a lot like this with Feitan when they’d first found him. Chrollo was the only one who could speak Chinese, and therefore the only one by Feitan's side the first few months. Perhaps it was just jarring to see this happening again. </p><p>“Hm..I suppose we should wake him either way, or he’ll be up all night..” A soft sigh escaped Chrollo as he said this, closing his book and setting it aside for a moment, letting his grey eyes slide back down to the small boy, breathing softly and nuzzled into Chrollo's touch. A smile briefed the spider heads' features, before he moved his hand, gently shaking the boy. </p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>Predictably, the boy was once again all energy post dinner, standing on his seat and excitedly listening as Chrollo told stories and Machi idly watched the two, once again reminded of a young Feitan. Feitan, too, had been quite the energetic boy. Once his broken bones and charred skin was healed enough, he would run around Meteor City like a bullet, a talented thief due to his speed. Then again, who in Meteor City wasn't a talented thief? It was a requirement if you wanted to survive. </p><p>Machi allowed her thoughts to wonder, until she realized things had fallen silent again, blinking slowly. Chrollo seemed to be lost in thought, the boy simply staring with those big eyes. An owl. He reminded her of an owl. </p><p>“Kortopi.” Chrollo suddenly broke the silence, Machis’ brows creasing with confusion, while the boy sat up a little straighter, head tilted so his hair fell over the owlish eyes. </p><p>Chrollo smiled. </p><p>“That should be your name,” he explained evenly, leaning on his hands and watching as the boy stared. And then repeated the syllables carefully. </p><p>“K..kow..Kortop..i?” The boy, Kortopi, seemed to struggle with it at first, before he smiled big.<br/>
“Kortopi!”<br/>
Evidently he liked it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's not much , but , hope you enjoyed ! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>